


shall we dance?

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, M/M, SHUU IS THE PRINCELY BROTHER, Singing, Slow Build, fluffff, hinami loves utapri and tokiya eyy, prequel/tie-in with my moonlight fic, sibling dynamics, tokiya ichinose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami loves Tokiya Ichinose's music, and Shuu finds out. Needless to say, he becomes her prince, and she becomes the princess from her favorite songs.</p><p>Meanwhile, feelings develop between the real prince, and the prince's knight.</p><p>(A prequel/tie-in to my Moonlight fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't before, I suggest reading my Moonlight fic before this one ^^

It was one of the rare instances in which Kaneki decided he didn’t need Shuu to accompany him on his mission. Shuu wasn’t too worried, as this meant that the mission wouldn’t be something too dangerous, Kaneki’s accomplices being only Banjou and his followers.

“I’ll need you to stay here with Hinami while we’re gone,” he had requested. Shuu complied, as he couldn’t deny anything the smaller boy asked of him. Besides, he enjoyed the time that he spent alone with Hinami. She was charming, and he began to care for her as if she were his own little sister. He had always wished he could be a bigger brother when he was younger, to cure the loneliness he had felt in that empty manor growing up.  
So began their day together as Shuu left for their apartment, arriving just as Kaneki and his group were leaving. 

“Au revoir, mon cher,” Shuu teasingly said to Kaneki as he approached. Kaneki graced him with a small smile that made Shuu’s stomach knot. 

“Goodbye, Tsukiyama-san. Treat Hinami-chan well,” Kaneki replied as they left. Shuu acknowledged Banjou with his usual greeting of “Banjoi-san”, which prompted a “Fuck off, Tsukiyama” from the man. Shuu chuckled as he entered the apartment, calling out a greeting to Hinami as he saw her in the living room. 

The day proceeded with Shuu taking Hinami shopping. He was guilty of spoiling her, but he couldn’t help himself as he saw the joy play across Hinami’s face every time she saw something that caught her eye. He’d never admit to Kaneki just how much he spent on her, but he knew Kaneki wouldn’t mind even if he might object to it. Hinami’s happiness was always at the forefront of their minds.

As they were at the register buying her new 15 dresses, Hinami gasped. Shuu turned his head to see her excitedly pick up a cd that was on the small rack in front of the register. 

“It’s Tokiya Ichinose’s new album!” she exclaimed. 

“Would you like to get that as well, Little Lady?” he asked, smiling at how her eyes had lit up. 

“Yes, please!”

 

They left, making their way to a nearby café, Shuu loaded down with Hinami’s bags as she proceeded to tell him about this idol and the new album they had bought. As they sat down at their table, Shuu asked her more. It was delightful for him to see her so happy about something.

“So, I take it this Tokiya Ichinose is a favorite of yours?” he asked, amused at her enthusiasm.

“Very much so! I used to listen to his music all the time when I lived at home. I never got to go to a concert of his, since we never had the money. Onee-chan offered to take me once, but then.. you know,” she sighed, referring to the time that her mother had died. Shuu felt his heart sink a little as he watched her face fall. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts aside as she put on a familiar smile. He was proud of her for how mature she was when it came to what she had been through, and how she never failed to lose her positivity despite it all. She continued.

“Me and Onee-chan would sometimes dance along to his music. Those were always really fun times for me, before I started living with Onii-chan and everyone. I kinda miss that.” She laughed. “You know, Flower Man, Tokiya is part of a group! They’re called Starish. We can listen to them together next time!”

Shuu smiled, affection touching his eyes. 

“I’d love to, my little lady.” He looked at his wristwatch. It was getting late, and he knew that it was better that they head for home. 

While they were walking home, Shuu picked her a blossoming rose from a nearby rose bush. It was a lovely shade of orange that had a subtle pink gradient. He kneeled down, hand over his heart as he offered it to Hinami, who blushed in delight.

~

Shuu bid Hinami goodnight as she retreated into her room. With her gone to bed, he cleaned up the apartment a bit. Even though it wasn’t much, he wanted to do as much as he could for Kaneki. Anything he could do to lessen Kaneki’s troubles..

He remembered the bouquet he had bought for Kaneki’s room earlier. He picked up the vase with the flowers he had brought over the week before from Kaneki’s room and went to the kitchen, where the bouquet from earlier still lay. 

As he changed the flowers, he hummed along to the Tokiya Ichinose song Hinami had him listen to earlier. It was adorable that she took so much interest in such things, and how she willingly opened up to him, treated him as someone of importance. Shuu couldn’t deny the gratitude and novelty he felt in the way she regarded him. It was different from what he usually came to expect from others addressing “the Gourmet”. He found that he didn’t take as much pride as he had even a few months ago in the title. It didn’t fit him as well anymore. It meant more to him than he could ever articulate that to Hinami, he was simply her Flower Man.

 _Too dreary a place for such an elegant boy_ , Shuu thought as he placed the fresh flowers in Kaneki’s room. Choosing a book from the bookshelf, he left the room to sit on the couch in the living room. He curled into the couch’s side as he opened up the cover, finding comfort in the fragrance of the pages, their familiar touch as he settled into the small print. He drifted off into sleep.

~

It was much later when Kaneki, Banjou and the others returned. Shuu awoke to the sound of the door closing, their footsteps echoing through the apartment intermixed with hushed voices. A sigh passed through his lips as the foul odor of ghoul’s blood reached his nose. _Not again_. Kaneki’s cannibalism worried Shuu greatly, though he rarely spoke up about it. Banjou and his gas-masked followers left for their own quarters while Kaneki approached where Shuu lie on the couch. A faint, exhausted smile was on his face. He sat down on the floor, lying his arms on the couch and pillowing his head on them, only inches away from Shuu’s chest. He sighed.

“Did it go well today?” Shuu inquired.

Kaneki shrugged. “It was another day. We were able to find a few leads, but they didn’t end up being of much help.” 

He cracked his fingers. Shuu winced. He abhorred the sick habit Kaneki had picked up from his time kidnapped by Yamori, and it saddened him to see the monster had seeped into even the gentle boy’s habits. Kaneki turned his head up to look at Shuu. He blushed slightly from Kaneki’s close proximity, twirling his bangs.

“How was your day with Hinami-chan? Did anything happen?” Kaneki always worried about her safety, to the point of it being extreme sometimes. It slightly insulted Shuu that Kaneki didn’t think he was entirely capable of being able to protect the little lady, though he knew he didn’t mean anything deeper by it. At least, he hoped he didn’t. He knew it would be a long while before he completely regained the younger’s trust.

“You wound me so, mon aubergine.” A soft laugh. “Non, we had a wonderful day. I took the little lady out to buy some dresses and then we stopped at a café. Did you know how smitten she is with one male pop star?”

Kaneki laughed. “She told you about that too, then?”

“Oui. It was charming to see her so enthused. Not that you’re a poor care provider, Kaneki-kun, but I think she needs more of that in her life. More to be excited about,” he explained.

Kaneki shifted his eyes to the side, a slight sigh escaping him. “Yeah. I know. I’m glad she has something to take her mind off things, though.” 

He paused, hesitating before he looked up at the other’s eyes again. If Shuu we’re more inclined to reading others, he’d see the swirl of emotion hidden within Kaneki’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Kaneki uttered. 

He didn’t need an explanation for Shuu to understand, for once.

“Of course,” he softly returned. 

They felt a shift in the atmosphere as they kept their eyes locked on the others. It appeared to Shuu as if Kaneki were searching for something hidden in his eyes. It was ironic, because he nearly always vied for Kaneki’s attention, but now that it was completely trained on him, it was unnerving. What was even more troublesome was that he was becoming entranced by the other’s beautiful expression, and the way the delicate light in the room was falling on him. Although, he hazily thought, Kaneki was always this beautiful..

Something had to happen before he’d do something he’d regret.

He was about to say something, until Kaneki became the first to break the silence, getting up off the floor and muttering something about taking a shower. Shuu’s eyes followed him until the boy’s form was enveloped in the darkness of the hallway.

_Why do I.._

He was intoxicated, and it wasn’t for the first time he had this feeling.

~

The next time he was needed to stay with Hinami, he brought a light bouquet of gladioli and carnations for Kaneki, as well as a gift for the girl. 

“Little lady!” he called out, as she pranced towards where he stood in the doorway.

“A gift for you,” he said, a smile gracing his face as he held out his hand to her. On it was a small, yellow iPod, of which was still in its casing. Hinami’s features lit up as she excitedly, gently accepted the gift from him. 

“I took the liberty of adding a collection of music I thought you might enjoy onto it. I’d be pleased if you were to see for yourself.”

She opened the case, Shuu showing her how to turn it on and navigate the device. She let out an excited squeak to see the names that showed up on the display.

“Starish! and Tokiya! and everyone else, even Quartet Night!” she exclaimed. Shuu’s smile deepened as he looked on at her ecstatic expression.

“But of course, little lady. I did some research since you seem to enjoy them so much, and once I found out about their solo work and their mentors, I knew I had to include them as well. You’ll find that all of their work, both individually and as groups, is already on there. Perhaps now we can listen to them together, as you wished to do last time?”

Hinami beamed. “I’d love to! Thank you, thank you, _thank you,_ Flower Man!” She ran to her room, pulling a sweetly surprised Shuu by the wrist with her. 

~

She shut the door as she pulled him inside, Shuu looking around to see his surroundings. Inside, Hinami had a few Tokiya Ichinose posters tacked up on the wall, her bed tucked into the corner of the room. Shuu fondly chuckled as she went to put her new iPod into the small stereo he had previously brought over for the apartment. She didn’t know how to use it though, so he showed her.

When she figured out how to use it, she started playing her favorite idol’s songs. It wasn’t exactly to Shuu’s tastes, but he could see the appeal in the music for Hinami, smiling again as he watched her twirl around the room, pretending to be the “princess” Ichinose was singing about. Her eyes landed on his when she turned towards him in her twirl, and he let out another surprised sound as she took his hands and pulled him up from the bed where he sat to dance with her. He couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled him forward, and he soon took the lead, spinning her around even more. He could see her eyes sparkling in affection, and his heart swelled in happiness. 

It was one of the first times anyone had ever looked at him with so much love, and he knew he’d never forget this moment spent with the little princess.

~

Those days spent in Hinami’s room listening to her favorite music became more common with each stay consisting of the two of them. Shuu became more familiar with her favorite songs and, much to Hinami’s delight, started to sing along to them while they danced around. She loved to hear his voice, but she loved it even more when they danced together. Her Flower Man treated her like an absolute princess in those moments, mirroring the words in the songs they’d listen to. 

He was her princely big brother during those times, and she thought the world of him.

“Little princess, may I be so humble as to ask for this dance with you?” He’d say as he knelt before her, taking her hand in his and putting his other to rest across his heart.

“You may,” she’d giggle as she curtsied. 

Shuu would then lead her into dance, him twirling her around over and over, as it was her favorite thing for him to do. He’d start to sing as the music picked up and the lyrics began.

_“The stars go ‘tick-tack, tick-tack’ in a grace waltz..”_

~

They were having their late-night coffee together as they usually did those days, Shuu and Kaneki quietly conversing as the rest of the apartment slept. A pot of coffee was brewing on the counter, courtesy of Kaneki. They stopped talking as they heard Hinami pad her way into the kitchen, a slight yawn coming from her.

“Onii-chan. Flower Man,” she greeted.

“Little Lady.”

“What are you still doing up, Hinami-chan?”

She moved over to the bar stools they were sitting on, pulling one out and moving it to the middle of where they sat. “I haven’t seen you much lately, onii-chan. I wanted to spend some time with you,” she smiled at him. He could see the bags under her eyes, and immediately felt guilty for it.

“What happened during your day today with Tsukiyama-san, Hinami-chan?”

Her eyes flickered to Shuu, her smile widening.

“Flower Man’s a wonderful dancer!” she answered Kaneki.

“A wonderful..?” Kaneki turned from Hinami to look inquisitively at Shuu, who only gave him a sparkling smile.  
No matter what he asked, neither of them would answer him and would only laugh at the secret the two of them shared.

It wasn’t exactly a secret, and Shuu told Kaneki a little about what they did together. But, as Shuu explained, it was a special time for just the two of them, and that was the most he’d say.

~

“Flower Man.”

“Hmm?”

“There’s a song I think you should listen to.”

“And why is that, mademoiselle?”

She shifted closer to where he sat on the bed. They were in her room again, and they had just finished dancing for the moment.

“It reminds me of how you and onii-chan are together,” she told him, a knowing look in her eyes. Shuu felt startled. What did she mean by that? Surely she hadn’t noticed.. right? His thoughts went to when she joined him and Kaneki during their coffee a few nights prior, and how she just sat and observed the two of them for the most part. He wondered if he had unknowingly given Kaneki a few looks that would suggest something other than.. whatever they had together. Had he accidentally been caught staring at the boy?

“What do you mean, Little lady?” he asked, a nervous laugh accompanying his question as he tried to hide his growing panic.

Hinami laughed at the worried look on his face. 

“I think you should just listen to it,” she said, getting up and going to her stereo to turn the song on.

She went back to the place she had been sitting at, scooting her way next to Shuu again. A soft melody started to play from the speakers.

“It’s called _Moonlight_ ,” she explained. Tokiya Ichinose’s voice started washing over them, the lyrics starting.

_“Like how the changing seasons turn the pages of our lives…”_

~

As soon as it began, the song was over.

“Oh,” he silently whispered.

 _It’s perfect,_ he thought.

He turned to see Hinami staring expectantly at him, eager to see his reaction. He gave her a warm smile.

“Thank you, Hinami-chan. I think you’re right. I suppose.. I have no choice but to have him listen to this song.. do I?”

Hinami beamed. It was just as she was hoping for.

“Definitely.”

~

Kaneki had just come home a minute prior, his first plan of action to join Hinami and Shuu in her room, where he usually found them. He quietly approached her room to see if he could catch whatever it was the two of them did together and finally see them dancing, as Hinami had mentioned before, when he saw the two of them sitting on the bed together. His eyes widened, his heart swelling.

As he looked into the room, he saw Hinami giving Shuu a huge hug, and Shuu returning it just as affectionately. What really made Kaneki’s heart stop was the look that Shuu held on his face, his front facing the door. His expression was the most sincere Kaneki thought he had ever seen the older man wear, and it was filled with nothing but love for the girl they both saw as their own.  
He couldn’t help but feel something blossom deep, deep within him for Shuu Tsukiyama. His face grew warm with the fondness he felt towards the sight.

He’d leave them be for now. He didn’t want to spoil the moment. Besides, he had plenty of time to spend with the both of them another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshikuzu☆Shall We Dance? lyrics:  
> http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/9651.html
> 
> Song:  
> https://youtu.be/9xauB6cGY64
> 
> This is the song Shuu sings to Hinami when he asks her to dance :'3 I never said this wasn't a self-indulgent fic lmao
> 
> A FIC DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFUL LOVELY AMAZING FRIEND ASUKA!! I hope you like it!! Still have that tokiyama fic to write, too B)
> 
> And yes, as mentioned in the summary, this fic is sort of a prequel to my Moonlight fic, but really, it ties into the events of that one.
> 
> I hope everyone's not too ooc. I need to reread the original series, it's been too long lmao I'm trying!! I've literally has this fic sitting for months, so i'm glad it's done now.


End file.
